SHERLOCK BBC: DE ALTOS Y BAJOS
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Cosas que se me ocurren de manera dispar. De todo un poco, tratando de emular lo cotidiano.
1. De habitaciones y cerdos

**DE ALTOS Y BAJOS**

**POR**

**DarkCryonic**

CHILE 2012

_**Oneshot independientes.**_

1.

Cerró los ojos sin entender muy bien que estaba haciendo allí. Estaba claro que estaba enojado hasta la médula, pero llegar a salir del departamento sin rumbo fijo y sin pensar en la hora, lo hacia sentir como un adolescente descuidado. Pero lo había sacado de quicio. A veces creía que tenía más paciencia de la normal, pero hoy era de esos días en que podría haber tomando un cuchillo y haber terminado matando al desgraciado.

No pudo evitar echarse a reír. Bien, eso no se lo creía ni él, pero se sentía mejor con si quiera pensarlo. Una tontería, pero le aliviaba en algo. Quizás Donovan se había equivocado en pensar que el más peligroso era Sherlock, cuando estaba claro que el que estaba acostumbrado a manejar armas y matar personas por una causa demasiado falsa como la de liberación árabe, era él.

Miró el cielo nocturno y pasó una de sus manos por la cabeza arreglando su cabello.

Era hora de volver y dormir un poco. Ya luego vería como hacia que Sherlock se hiciera cargo de devolver al dichoso cerdo que vivía ahora en su habitación. Mientras tanto, el se adueñaría del sofá, y sabía que eso causaría problemas en el detective. Sonrió de nuevo. Que intentara quitarle de allí, quería verlo. Se adueñaría del sitio preferido del más alto como venganza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic.**

**23/06/2012 01:52:47 a.m.**

_**PD: **_

_**Sherlock estuvo todo un día viendo como John disfrutaba de su sofá. Se paseó como león enjaulado. Caminó sobre los sillones. Hizo chillar su violín, pero aún así no logró moverlo de allí. **_

_**El cerdo estuvo fuera después de 5 horas de intentos fallidos de mover a John de su lugar. **_

_**-Ok. ¡Lo entiendo, no volveré a meter un cerdo en tu habitación!—Exclamó con su acostumbrado dramatismo. John sonrió, pero no se quitó. Sherlock emitió un gruñido de impotencia mientras tapaba su rostro y le daba la espalda. **_

_**-Nunca me aburro.—Murmuró John volviéndose a acomodar.**_


	2. De enfermedades y cuidados

**DE ALTOS Y BAJOS**

**POR**

**DarkCryonic**

CHILE 2012

**2.**

Eran casi las 10 PM cuando escuchó los pasos cansados de Sherlock subir por la escalera. Cuando supuso que ya podía verlo, levantó la vista de su computadora sin esperar la imagen que vería. Sherlock Holmes estaba empapado en totalidad, con el cabello escurriendo y con la piel tan pálida que se asustó.

**-¿Qué?—**Preguntó Sherlock dedicándole una mirada al notar el gesto serio de John.

**-Ni se te ocurra caminar hasta aquí. Vete a tu cuarto a cambiar.—**Dijo el médico caminando hacia él y empujándole hacia el pasillo.—**No quiero tener que aguantarte enfermo de nuevo.**

**-Yo no me enfermo, John.**

**-Sí, y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra. Ya, ¡vete!—**Dijo dándole el último empujón volviendo hacia la cocina para hacer té. Estaba claro que Sherlock nunca entendería el concepto de autoprotección.

A los diez minutos, el detective consultor pasó el umbral hasta su sillón favorito con una toalla en la cabeza y vestido con su pijama azul con su bata a juego. Caminaba descalzo. John gruñó al notarlo, pero prefirió no emitir comentario. Sabía que el otro estaba tentando su suerte para molestarlo.

Caminó hacia el salón dejando un té junto a Sherlock, y volviéndose a sentar frente a la computadora acariciando la idea de escribir una nueva entrada en su blog detallando lo infantil de su compañero de piso.

**-Yo no me enfermó.—**Murmuró Sherlock a sus espaldas. John trató de concentrarse en la pantalla.

**-Eso espero… O ésta vez, llamaré a tu hermano para que te cuide. Además, ¿Qué se supone que hacías en la calle bajo este clima?—**Preguntó volteando y notando que Sherlock seguía con la toalla sobre la cabeza y que aún había agua bajando por su rostro. Respiró profundamente y se puso de pie deteniéndose frente al otro y agarrando con algo de fuerza la toalla, la frotó contra la cabeza del detective sin permitir que le detuviera.

**-John…**

Cuando quitó la toalla, el cabello de Sherlock estaba desordenado de forma bastante divertida, cosa que el detective debió notar al verlo sonreír mientras trataba de mirar hacia otro lado.

**-¿Ya terminaste?—**Preguntó el pelinegro con un todo molesto.

John rió abiertamente cosa que hizo que el pelinegro se pusiera de pie y se tirara al sofá, dándole la espalda. John cogió una manta y se la puso encima, más para ver la reacción del otro. Sherlock le miró por sobre el hombro por un par de segundo, para volver a su posición y acurrucarse bajo la manta cerrando los ojos.

Y se hizo el silencio. John se quedó un minuto junto a él esperando alguna rabieta, pero no pasó. Así que volvió a su posición frente a su computadora con una idea para continuar con su bitácora de aventuras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic**

**01/07/2012 12:40:35 a.m.**

_**PD:**_

_**Sherlock sonrió. Había notado el dejo de humor en los ojos del otro, pero también había reconocido su manía de guardián. El doctor John Watson se tomaba demasiado en serio mantenerlo vivo y sano, o por lo menos, normal, dentro de lo que se podía. **_

_**Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente se alejara con la mayor seguridad del mundo, de esa que solo podía gozar sabiendo que el exsoldado estaba a menos de 5 metros, cerca de su arma de fuego y listo para disparar a cualquiera que quisiera entrar allí para dañarlos.**_

_**Mycroft tenía razón cuando decía que se había ganado la lotería. Un amigo así no se encontraba tan fácilmente.**_

_**Su nariz le picó y no pudo evitarlo. Su cuerpo se tensó y estornudó.**_

_**-Te voy a matar, Sherlock.—Escuchó decir al médico.—Mycroft te cuidará esta vez.**_


	3. De vendajes y cristales

**De Altos y Bajos**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**3. **

Agarró los algodones ensangrentados y los metió a la bolsa de basura junto a restos de una camisa blanca destrozada. Mantuvo la vista gacha hasta que dejó la bolsa junto al depósito en la cocina. Pasó una de sus manos por su nuca como queriendo quitarse la pesadez que llevaba en el cuello desde hace un par de horas. No que no estuviera acostumbrado a la sangre, sino que está no iba de la mano de la urbanidad ni menos de su apartamento.

Miró su reloj pulsera, era demasiado tarde para llamar por comida. Miró desolado el refrigerador, pero no tuvo ganas de ver si había algo allí. Menos si cabía la posibilidad de que el par de cabezas del día anterior siguieran allí mirando la puerta del refrigerador, desde dentro, de esa manera tan extraña.

Se acercó al hervidor y puso a calentar agua. Un té nunca estaba mal en Londres. Nunca. Caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer en su sillón. Fue cuando notó que el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso. Levantó los ojos hacia Sherlock.

Él otro estaba con los ojos cerrados, con el torso desnudo, si es que no contaba las vendas que le cruzaban el estómago y parte del pecho que él mismo había puesto hace algunos minutos. Su cara, más blanca de lo normal, si eso era posible, tenía algunas banditas de forma algo aleatorias, tratando de cubrir aquellas heridas que le habían cortado cuando un ventanal se había roto sobre él, sobre ellos... Miró sus brazos, y se detuvo en las pequeñas y viejas marcas del uso de jeringuillas que parecían no desaparecer, y que eran un recordatorio de las adicciones que había tenido Sherlock antes de tenerlo de guardián. Aunque a veces sospechaba que el más alto había encontrado la manera de drogarse sin que se diera cuenta.

La imagen del hombre pasando junto a ellos corriendo a toda velocidad le vino a la cabeza junto a un dolor punzante de cabeza. Aquello había sido una locura. Habían salido corriendo tras él, pasando cada uno de los obstáculos. Hasta llegar a esa casa vieja, abandonada y desastrosa que le había hecho recordar la casa en que habían encontrado a la mujer de rosa de su primer caso juntos. Debería haber tomado ese detalle como una señal. Pero cuando corres junto al único detective consultor, es imposible pararte a pensar cosas de ese estilo, con suerte tienes tiempo para respirar y mantenerle el ritmo.

Habían subido por la escalera a toda velocidad. Estaba todo demasiado oscuro, pero de alguna forma Sherlock seguía corriendo como si su visión fuera tan perfecta como la de un gato, y quizás así lo era. Escuchó vidrios. Los primeros. Debería haber detenido a Sherlock del brazo, pero éste iba demasiado de prisa. Un par de disparos contra ellos, y fue que lo notó. Esa casa no era igual a la otra. No recordaba haber visto tragaluces de vidrio en el techo. Y fue cuando vio al tipo apuntando sobre ellos. Y fue demasiado rápido. Los cristales cayendo, Sherlock empujándole hasta la salida, que parecía estar demasiado lejos.

Cuando el estruendo acabó, notó a Sherlock sobre él cubriéndole la cabeza con sus brazos y manos. Y lo supo. El asesino había escapado. Y ellos estaban bajo capaz de cristal destrozado.

Al instante se movió encarando al otro, y echándole una revisión rápida gracias a la media claridad que daba la luna. Sangre. No veía más que sangre. Sacó su móvil para marcar a la ambulancia, cuando Sherlock se sentó haciendo que el cristal sobre su espalda cayera crispándole los nervios con su crepitar.

**-Vamos a casa.—**Dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie. Él guardó el móvil sabiendo que no importaba nada más. Conocía al otro demasiado bien para saber que no podía obligarle a hacer nada que no quisiera. Lo ayudó a salir hasta la escalera donde le pidió que le permitiera ver si había algo grave. Sherlock debió entender que sólo eso lo dejaría tranquilo. Así que se dejó observar con la poca luz que entraba desde la calle. John afirmó al comprobar que los cortes no eran tan profundos, pero sí bastantes.

Y ahora, estaban allí. En casa, en medio del silencio, algo hambriento, y cansado. Sabiendo que el detective estaba repasando la manera seguir con aquella cacería al día siguiente sin importar nada.

Se levantó hacia la cocina. Necesitaba el té. O era eso, o empezaba a gritar diciendo incoherencias que sabía que no iban a ser tomadas en cuenta. Ése hombre no tenía idea de lo que significaba la protección, menos cuando se trataba de sí mismo. OK… lo había protegido a él… pero, eso no… Aquello no tenía que ser lo más importante. Él era grande, podía cuidar de él mismo.

Sacó dos tazas y las dejó en la mesa de la cocina. Se les quedó viendo. ¿Cuántas veces hacia eso al día? Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cuerpo contra el lavaplatos. Estaba tan cansado. Debería llamar a Mycroft. Rascó su nuca, tratando de buscar alguna razón para traer al mayor de los Holmes a esas horas a Baker Street. Sherlock estaba vivo. Sherlock estaba en casa. Nada que dijera sorprendería al mayor. Nada.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar aquellas tazas. Sonrió levemente y cogió el hervidor llenándolas. Llevó las tazas hasta el salón y dejó una junto a Sherlock y la otra junto a él, y volvió a sentarse. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Nunca se acostumbraría. Nunca.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic.**

**17/07/2012 10:29:36 p.m.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PD:

_**Sherlock miró con rapidez al punto en donde apuntaba el asesino. Y lo entendió. Miró a John y lo empujó hacia la salida, con toda la fuerza que tenía. Pero lo supo, no llegarían a salir a tiempo, así que cuando vio los primeros cristales pasando frente a sus ojos, se acercó más y se tiró sobre John. **_

_**Pudo sentir las cortadas en los brazos. Sabía que aquello quemaría más tarde. Cuando sintió al otro moverse, fue que se decidió a hacerlo también. No había mucha luz, pero podía sentir la humedad en su espalda, cuello y en sus brazos. Las manos de John le palpaban y algo en su voz lo hizo ponerse nervioso.**_

_**Al llegar a casa, había mantenido el silencio y había dejado al médico hacer su trabajo sin quejarse. Supuso que era la única manera de evitar que llamara a Mycroft o que le obligara a ir al hospital. John no le había mirado de forma directa en ningún momento. Sólo había limpiado los cortes, quitado los cristales y puesto vendajes. En algún momento le había pasado las manos por la cabeza, pasando sus yemas por su cuello cabelludo buscando heridas. Cortes pequeños. Dolorosos, pero insignificantes.**_

_**Podría jurar que le había escuchado murmurar un par de "idiota" mientras le vendaba. **_

_**De todas formas, no había pérdidas importantes. Aunque su abrigo había quedado inservible. Con lo que le gustaba. Había tenido la intención de comentarlo con John, pero algo le decía que era mala idea. De todas formas, había un asesino que capturar, y lo del abrigo podía esperar. **_

_**Abrió los ojos y miró al doctor descansando en su sillón. Miró la taza de té, y la llevó hasta él. Un té lo haría pensar mejor. **_


	4. De drogas y amenazas

**De Altos y Bajos**

**Por DarkCryonic**

4.

Un día de tranquilidad no era un día de esos en que llegas a casa y te quedas a ver televisión sin nada más en la cabeza que la obligación de hacer nada. Quizás para las personas normales, era así. Bueno, para él había sido así en el pasado… en ese lejano pasado anterior a su labor militar. Porque en la guerra no había tiempo de descanso al cien, no. Siempre tenía una mano en el fúsil, aún cuando comía.

Quizás ya no recordaba que significaba descansar un día domingo. Y creía que no volvería a saber de ello por el resto de su vida. Si seguía allí, en Baker Street, estaba muy claro que no. Era el costo de no aburrirse. Era el costo de seguir con el pulso exacto, y la pierna en buen estado. Un costo hasta cierto grado, muy gratificante.

Su vida recobraba un sentido más allá del que había imaginado. Podía ser el observador privilegiado de muchos hechos que otros ni siquiera habían llegado a imaginar en toda una vida. OK. Ver cabezas en el refrigerador no era tan genial, tampoco encontrarse con restos de índole misteriosa junto a las tazas del té.

Aceptaba que todo aquello hasta le divertía, aunque no mucho.

La puerta del cuarto del detective se abrió. Era extraño verlo aparecer tan tarde. Ya se había perdido la hora de la comida, aunque John sabía que Sherlock nunca comía. Aún no entendía como llegaba a sobrevivir de leche, galletas y uno que otro bocado cuando salían por comida china.

Le vio pasar los ojos rápidamente por el lugar antes de caminar a su sillón y dejarse caer sentado en él.

"_Fase 1 del aburrimiento"_ pensó John. Aquello recién empezaba. Trató de concentrarse en su laptop tratando de narrar de forma detallada el último de los casos resueltos. Pudo hacerlo por menos de tres minutos, un bufido a sus espaldas le hacia pensar en la llegada de la _"fase 2 del aburrimiento"_ y le puso algo inquieto. La perorata contra Scotland Yard empezaría en cualquier segundo.

**-Necesito un caso.—**Escuchó a sus espaldas. Hizo como si nada.—**John, ve a pedirle casos a Lestrade.**—Ordenó.

**-Sabes que no iré.—**Contestó el médico. –**Es domingo y Lestrade tiene el día libre.**

**-Aburrido. El crimen no se detiene en domingo.**

**-Pues el crimen en Londres si se detiene en domingo. —**Contestó Watson volviendo a concentrarse en percibir la "_fase 3 del aburrimiento"._

**-Con lo inútiles que son… no deberían descansar…-**Murmuró Sherlock subiendo los pies a su sillón y apretando sus piernas con sus brazos.

**-También merecen descansar como cualquiera.—**Musitó John tratando de apaciguar el momento. Pero los primero acordes del violín le dieron la bienvenida a las ganas de matar del ex militar.

John empuño sus manos. El chirrido, si es que podía llamarlo así, atravesó su nuca hasta el centro de su cerebro atontándole de forma inaudita. Cerró la tapa de la computadora de forma controlada y firme. Cerró los ojos un minuto y se concentró en respirar. OK. Tenía que salir de allí. Era la única respuesta cuerda dentro de su cerebro. La "_fase 3_" entraba en acción, podía estar tocando por horas…

Se levantó de la silla, y sin mirar a Sherlock tomó su chaqueta y salió del lugar con ligereza. Sabía que no podía estar más de un par de hora fuera, porque cuando el otro llegara a la _"fase 4"_ podía pasar cualquier cosa, entre las que podría terminar haciendo explotar algún experimento en la cocina o acabar tirado en su cuarto perdido en su mundo de cocaína, y esa imagen no quería vivirla tan seguido.

Caminó por las calles cercanas mirando los escaparates, pensando en si pasaba o no a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban. Pero el sólo pensar en usar su tarjeta magnética le quitaba todas las ganas. La tecnología no era lo suyo. Miró su reloj con algo de inquietud. Media hora fuera y aún no recibía mensaje alguno del sociopata. Decidió caminar un poco más, pero no había avanzado dos cuadras cuando giró sobre sus talones y se echó a caminar al departamento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic. **

**21/07/2012 09:35:11 p.m.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**PD: **

**Sherlock miró por sobre su hombro a John tomar su chaqueta y salir sin mirarle. Apretó más el violín en su clavícula. Y volteó la cabeza para verle salir a la calle por la ventana. Siempre era lo mismo. Sonrió levemente y volvió a concentrarse en el instrumento. Su mente viajaba pensando en las cosas que podría estar haciendo el médico mientras caminaba por las calles. También vagó en lo que podría estar haciendo Lestrade en su día libre. _Aburrido_. Cuando pensó en Mycroft frenó sus intenciones y volvió a concentrarse en el violín. **

**Sherlock Holmes no tenía tiempo para días libres. Además aquello era demasiado soso para siquiera intentarlo. La mecánica de su mente le exigía tener algo que hacer o terminaría a todo galope torturándole con ideas inconexas e imágenes sin sentido. Y era allí, en ese preciso momento, cuando el estuche que tenía escondido bajo esa tabla en el piso se le venía a la mente como la única forma de detener ese tren desbocado y conseguir algo de paz. Su "día libre" químico y analgésico. **

**Dejó el violín. El silencio le cayó de golpe en el cerebro. Dio un par de giros sobre su posición mirando alguna cosa para distraerlo. Sus ojos acabaron en el microscopio en la mesa de la cocina. Entrecerró los ojos. Caminó hasta allí, olvidando el instrumento en la mesita encima de la laptop del médico. Miró los tubos de ensayo, las placas con muestras, su libreta de anotaciones y el fregadero. Aquello no serviría. Miró el techo de la cocina, y tampoco. Su mano pasó nerviosa por su nuca desordenando sus cabellos. Sus pies se pusieron en movimiento de nuevo. Esta vez, hacia el salón. Caminó sobre el sillón de John, saltó al sofá y terminó de pie sobre la mesita de centro. Giró de nuevo sobre ésta. La ventana, el libro eterno que John nunca terminaba, la televisión apagada, su móvil en su sillón demasiado silencioso, la calavera sobre la chimenea, los recortes de periódico que habían quedado del caso anterior pegados en la pared, la navaja clavada en el manojo de cartas demasiado viejas, la alfombra aún manchada con una de sus soluciones, el silencio del primer piso, las revistas apiladas en un rincón que nunca leían, el lote de periódicos del día que John ya había revisado por él, el papel mural, la cara sonriente demasiado sonriente, la laptop de John con los correos aburridos de siempre, los agujeros de bala en la pared, el estante de libros, la repisa con adornos que la Sra. Hudson siempre ordenada para darle un toque femenino al lugar, las marcas en la pared de la vez que explotó el edificio del frente, el sonido del reloj del corredor, el goteo de la llave del baño en el pasillo…**

**Bajó de la mesa y se sentó sobre ella cerrando los ojos. **

**_-Es inútil.—_Murmuró. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta de un golpe.**

…**.. …. **

**Sherlock despertó cansado. OK, no se sorprendió demasiado cuando lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco, no era primera vez que lo veía. A su lado, junto a la ventana, John Watson trataba de no darle la cara. Una intravenosa en su brazo izquierdo era demasiado evidente. Se sentó aún algo mareado en la cama. Volvió a mirar la espalda del médico, pero supo al instante que era mejor quedarse callado. Había aprendido que no sacaba nada con hablar con él en situaciones de ese estilo. Pasó nuevamente su mano por su cabeza, tratando de ordenar ideas. Se sentó al borde de la cama. Cuando iba a quitar la intravenosa de un tirón, fue que vio las manos de John deteniéndole.**

**_-No seas bruto. Yo la quito.—_Dijo aún sin mirarle de frente.—_Quien iba a pensar que el muy inteligente Sherlock Holmes, no es más que un idiota._**

**Iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callado. Aquello puso más tenso al médico, y lo supo al ver los nudillos blancos con que apretaba la manguerilla y la aguja. **

**_-¿No vas a decir nada?—_Preguntó con aquel tono de "di una estupidez y te doy un puñetazo".**

**Sherlock le vio a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No iba a decir palabra, porque cada respuesta que pudiera darle ya la había escuchado antes, y él no repetía. Y de paso, sabía todas las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza del otro. Eran las de siempre. _Que era un inconsciente, que no tenía respeto por la vida, que iba a matarlo de un infarto, que iba a decirle a Mycroft que lo encerrara en una clínica, que no pensaba en la Sra. Hudson… _y la peor de todas, _que se iba a ir de Baker Street._**


	5. De preguntas y respuestas

**De Altos y Bajos**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**5.**

Se quedó procesando las palabras del mayor de los Holmes por bastante raro. Las palabras se le mezclaban tratando de darle sentido a todo. Sabía que Sherlock era complicado en muchos aspectos, pero por más que le decían o trataban de explicarle la mecánica de las acciones del más alto, no llegaba a poder entenderlo del todo, y eso que él era el más cercano a él.

Eso siempre terminaba causándole un dolor de cabeza que no calmaba ni con una sobredosis de aspirinas.

"_**Él siempre a querido estar solo. Pero por alguna razón se siente cómodo contigo."**_

Claro que se sentía cómodo, si el terminaba haciéndole el gusto en todo. Desde buscarle el móvil hasta correr tras él por las calles oscuras de Londres en medio de un caso.

"_**Por alguna razón, ya no desaparece como antes."**_

De eso no sabía mucho, nada más que los comentarios de Lestrade sobre las drogas y las búsquedas del detective por Mycroft por todo el país. Tampoco podía opinar, no era el Sherlock que conocía él.

"_**Creo que tus conquistas lo ponen tenso"**_

Aquello no lo creía. Más bien el detective se entretenía destruyendo la imagen de cada una de ellas que tenía la mala suerte de conocerlo cuando se dejaban caer por el piso, cuando él les decía que era mala idea. Pero la curiosidad por conocer al emisor de tanto mensaje de texto en medio de citas, siempre terminaba ganándoles la partida. Y ya no podía hacer nada cuando salían maldiciendo mientras bajaban las escaleras con apuro y le cerraban la puerta en la nariz. El que olvidara sus nombres tampoco ayudaba mucho.

"_**Es un alivio para los Holmes el que estés pendiente de él. Ya sabes que a mí no me deja ayudarle."**_

OK. Eso ya era mucho. Él en algún momento terminaría conociendo a alguien y dejando a Sherlock, para hacer su propia vida. No pronto, pero sucedería. Sería un cambio radical, pero pasaría. Tampoco es que dejaran de ser amigos, pero ya no vivirían bajo el mismo techo ni podrían verse todos los días.

"_**No le diga que vine, aunque es probable que ya lo sepa. Es mejor mantener el tópico de nuestras conversaciones fuera de su mente."**_

No pudo evitar reír cuando Mycroft dijo aquello. Que acaso no se había dado cuenta que con su hermano ese tipo de sutilezas no funcionaba. Sherlock solía leerle como un libro abierto casi el 99% de las veces, incluso más cuando sabía que tenía que ocultar información.

No pudo evitar pasar el resto de la tarde sentado dándole vuelta a las posibilidades. Aquello en verdad, era muy cansador.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic**

22-07-2012 1:27:01

:::::::::::::::::::

_**PD:**_

_**Sherlock se sentó en el sillón frente a Mycroft en la oficina privada del club. No le gustaba ir allí, pero por alguna razón terminó cayendo en la trampa de su hermano.**_

_**-Habla, que no tengo tiempo.—Dijo mirando hacia cualquier parte, menos al otro que le miraba medio sonriendo.**_

_**-Supe de la vidriera del otro día.—Dijo como si nada, mientras acodaba su brazo en el sillón y seguía mirándole con detenimiento.**_

_**-¿Y?—Apuró el detective mientras le veía y entrecerraba los ojos analizando las palabras de su hermano.**_

_**-Quien pensaría que tu preocupación por el Doctor Watson llegara a tanto.—Soltó es otro notando la tensión que provocó en los hombros del menor.—Tranquilo.—Apuró a decir sabiendo que su hermanito estaba listo para salir corriendo.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó Sherlock arrugando el ceño.**_

_**-Entender esto. **_

_**-¿Esto?**_

_**-Tú y el doctor. **_

_**-No hay que entender nada. —Dijo poniéndose de pie.**_

_**-¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Por qué eres capaz de fingir tu muerte para salvarle? ¿Por qué?**_

_**-Es mi amigo. ¿No?**_

_**-Piensas que tu vida no es tan importante como la suya, ¿verdad?—Sherlock se quedó quieto con la mano en la manilla de la puerta. —Pero sabes que él piensa que tu vida es más importante que la de él. **_

_**-No tienes idea. —Murmuró Sherlock.**_

_**-El cariño no es una ventaja. Ya lo comprobaste. Y él sigue siendo tu lado vulnerable. Y por alguna razón que no llego a entender, aceptas que así sea. Aceptas llevar esa carga.**_

_**Sherlock sonrió sin voltear a ver a su hermano. Él no creía todo aquello. Había cosas que no eran tan fáciles de llevar a las palabras. Abrió la puerta y salió dejando sin respuestas a Mycroft. John podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca una carga.**_


	6. De dioramas y pensamientos tristes

**De altos y bajos.**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**6.**

Los turnos en la clínica habían sido tan complicados que apenas se había pasado por Baker Street los últimos tres días. Así que cuando entró al salón esa tarde del viernes, no estaba preparado para ver lo que encontró.

Primero, tropezó con una gran cantidad de periódicos desmadejados en el umbral para luego toparse con varios libros desperdigados en el suelo, y al ver a la izquierda, tuvo el shock mayor. La pared completa estaba empapelada de recortes y anotaciones. Y lo que más lo perturbaba, era los hilos rojos que conectaban una imagen con otra a través de la pared, pasando por la lámpara en el techo, para dar hacia la pared junto a su pequeño escritorio entre las ventanas a la calle, para volver a la primera pared en otra dirección. Aquello le hizo sentir atontado de golpe.

Iba a llamar a Sherlock, cuando éste apareció de la cocina con un tubo de ensayo en la mano sin notar su presencia, hasta unos segundos después.

**-La señora Hudson dejó comida en el microondas. —**Dijo apenas dedicándole una mirada, para volver a concentrarse en le tubo y luego girar sobre sus pies como buscando algo. Se detuvo en seco, y giró volviendo sobre sus pasos…

**-¿Qué demonios pasó con el salón?—**Preguntó John siguiéndole a la cocina y olvidando lo cansado que estaba.

**-Tranquilo, volverá a la normalidad dentro de poco. Estoy cerca.** —Dijo volviendo a concentrarse en el microscopio.

**-¿Cerca de qué?—**No recibió respuesta alguna. Comprendió que era inútil seguir allí, a los 5 minutos.

Volvió a mirar el salón y creyó tener la pequeña idea de que lo que en verdad estaba viendo era la manera en que Holmes conectaba ideas dentro de su cabeza. De alguna manera sabía que no era necesario exponerlas de ese modo, Sherlock podría registrar todo dentro de su palacio mental sin necesidad de llevarlo a lo tangible. Pero allí estaba. ¿Qué podría significar aquello? Se acercó y siguió uno de los hilos con detención. _Un asesinado de hace tres años, un médico retirado y pobre. Un suicidio de un comerciante italiano de hace un mes. La venta de una propiedad de hace un año. Las fotos de 5 niños sin información._ Siguió las demás fotos con intranquilidad. Aquello era algo importante. Había estado afuera tres días y se había perdido de los detalles que habían llegado a aquella imagen monstruosa en la pared.

Se sintió realmente sobrepasado. Se imaginó tratando de llevar todo eso a su blog y sintió una pesadez en la boca de su estómago. Era totalmente incapaz de entender todo aquello, y sintió muy tangible la diferencia entre él y Sherlock Holmes. O más bien, entre el detective y el resto del mundo. A lo más pensó que Mycroft y Moriarty podrían ser los únicos capaces de comprender todo aquello. Y fue que la misma pregunta de siempre le vino otra vez a la cabeza. ¿Por qué Sherlock Holmes lo había aceptado a él como su compañero de piso y de aventuras? Era conciente que él no tenía tanta rapidez mental como la del otro, y que no veía ni vería todo los detalles cuando era necesario.

Miró el cráneo entre todos los papeles tirados y suspiro al sentirse más cercana a el, que a cualquier otra cosa en ese lugar. Sólo era otra calavera más con la que el único detective consultor del mundo intercambiaba ideas, si es que podía llamarlo así.

Caminó hasta las escaleras y subió a su cuarto, sintiéndose más cansado de lo que ya estaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic**

**23/07/2012 02:03:52 a.m.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**PD:**_

_**Sherlock emergió de entre los periódicos hablando sin parar. Sólo después de unos 15 minutos se dio cuenta de que John no estaba allí para escucharle y afirmar con la cabeza. **_

_**Miró el lugar inquieto. No sabía donde estaba su móvil. Miró los recortes entre sus manos y luego la pared. Bien, si el médico no estaba allí para escuchar la mecánica del asunto tendría que buscar una manera para mostrarle después todo lo que había estado investigando. Así que cogió una cinta de pegar y empezó a llenar la pared. Fotografías, fotocopias, cartas, artículos del periódico, otros recortes, sus propias anotaciones, algunas pruebas de balística… Después de unas horas, cuando tuvo la pared completa se paró a mirar su obra. Llevó sus manos con gesto pensativo hasta su cara. Aquello no estaba totalmente conectado. Giró sobre sus talones. Entrecerró los ojos al encontrar la forma de hacerlo más entendible, y bajó al primer piso para sacar lo que necesitaba de entre las pertenencias de la casera.**_

_**Cuando volvió, tenía un ovillo rojo entre las manos. Nada mejor que hilo de seda del color de la sangre. Sonrió pensando en lo poético que podría llegar a ser eso. Empezó a unir las imágenes y cuando terminó se dio cuenta que aquello llegaba a ser algo más parecido a lo que tenía dentro de la cabeza. Ya podría poner al corriente al médico cuando llegara.**_

_**Cuando escuchó los pasos es la escalera salió con la intención de no esperar más y contarle a John su descubrimiento. Pero le bastó una ojeada cuando el médico no le veía para saber que él otro estaba más cansado de lo normal, así que paró en seco sus ideas. Cosa que le sorprendió.**_

_**Aquello tendría que hacerlo solo. No podía exponer la vida de John en esa investigación en particular si parecía tan aletargado. **_

_**Ya no era Moriarty el problema, pero no podía arriesgarse. Miró el tubo de ensayo entre sus manos al mismo momento que el otro volteaba a verle.**_

_**Cuando le escuchó subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto, volvió al salón y miró la pared sonriendo levemente. Quizás podría esperar un día más para acabar con todo aquello. Esperaba que John estuviera de humor al día siguiente.**_


	7. De asesinos y protecciones

**De altos y bajos**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**7.**

John se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo mientras veía a Sherlock apuntar un lugar y luego mirarle siguiendo su discurso y dando pequeñas pausas para que él dijera o hiciera algún gesto por mínimo que fuera para indicar que estaba siguiendo sus pensamientos. Miró por milésima vez los hilos sobre su cabeza, que Sherlock había agregado, estando él presente ya que le habían llegado nuevas informaciones.

No podía evitar sonreír, cuando notaba la mirada algo desesperada del otro que buscaba tratar de simplificar tanta cosa para que él pudiera mantener todo aquello dentro de su cabeza. Más al saber y entender, que todo ese lío de información, era para él. Aquello si que lo sorprendía confusamente.

**-Ahora entiendes, ¿por qué no es bueno que vengas conmigo esta vez**?—Preguntó de nuevo el detective mirándole con seriedad.

**-No. —**Contestó John sabiendo que se arriesgaba a ver el "modo esquizofrénico" de su mejor amigo.

**-¡Es evidente, John!** –Dijo agarrándose la cara con ambas manos y ocultándose tras ellas. —**Eres tan obtuso. Es peligroso. Es por eso que Lestrade irá con un grupo de…**

**-¿Por qué él y yo no? Te recuerdo que estuve en la Guerra de afga…**

**-¿Por qué no me escuchas?—**Dijo haciendo gestos para que viera todo el diorama. **— Pensé que lo entenderías… está todo allí… Él tipo es un asesino que no se caracteriza por cometer errores… **

**-Y yo soy soldado con experiencia en combate y médico…-**Agregó John cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Sherlock se quedó callado. John se quedó quieto esperando algún arranque más de sobreprotección del otro, pero después de 5 minutos, abrió los ojos encontrando al detective sentado en su sillón favorito, con la pose pensativa típica con las manos frente a su cara juntas, mirándole de forma fija. Se sintió incomodo de golpe.

**-No confías en mí…-**Murmuró John tratando de buscar otro tipo de explicaciones de boca de su mejor amigo.

El otro lo escuchó perfectamente, ya que lo vio entrecerrar sus ojos un poco para analizarlo como siempre que hacia cuando pensaba que había algo más tras sus palabras.

**-¿Por qué quieres ir?—**Preguntó Sherlock de pronto.

**-Siempre voy. ¿Por qué ahora no?—**Dijo mirando hacia el diorama y recorriendo la vista por entre las fotos.

**-Peligroso... No puedo estar seguro de las consecuencias. –**Contestó el otro bajando la mirada y pasando sus manos por su cabello desordenándolos con nerviosismo**.**

**-Tienes miedo de que pase algo. **—Afirmó John. —**Pero por eso tengo que ir. Para asegurarme de que estarán bien.**

**-¡No vamos a ir!—**Dijo saltando de su posición y yendo a coger su móvil de la mesa de la cocina.—**Le dejaremos todo a Lestrade y sus hombres.—**Sentenció.

**-Pero dijiste que…**

**-Él lo resolverá bien.—**Dijo mientras mandaba un mensaje a Mycroft, para luego buscar el número de Lestrade en la lista de contactos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic**

27/07/2012 02:13:42 a.m.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**PD:**_

_**Sherlock pasó 4 horas explicando las ideas del diorama. John le contestaba cosas que le daban la sensación de que por lo menos le entendía en la parte importante, hasta que se frenaron en la idea de la captura. John se oponía a quedar fuera de la acción. Aún no le perdonaba el mantenerlo ajeno a lo de Moriarty, así que se había negado rotundamente a ser mantenido fuera de todo aquello también. **_

_**Sherlock no encontraba la forma de hacerle llegar la evidencia práctica y tangible de que aquello era lo más peligroso que podrían enfrentar, que hasta Moriarty jugaba basado en reglas y pautas, pero que el tipo éste, no tenía miedo de nada y que sus acciones distaban mucho de un raciocinio premeditado o de algo que le diera algún tipo de idea que lo llevara a considerar un patrón de conducta, aunque fuera errático, pero que por lo menos le dijera las posibilidades de salir con vida de un encuentro con él. **_

_**Todas las fotos de la pared demostraban que no había algún tipo de elección en los muertos, que sólo habían tenido la mala suerte de pasarse por delante de él. Y el plan era encerrarlo en un terreno específico, acorralarlo y presionarlo, llevarlo al extremo. Empujarlo a evidenciarse, y no quería que John Watson, Capitán retirado, estuviera allí. El desastre iba a ser desproporcionado. Eso era lo único que podía asegurara ojos cerrados. **_

_**-Pero Lestrade… **_

_**-Estará bien. Haré que mi hermano esté al tanto del asunto. Me lo debe. **_

_**-Mycroft… ¿Le pediste a Mycroft un favor?—Preguntó el médico sorprendido.**_

_**-¿No es lo que las hermanos hacen? **_

_**-Sí, pero algo como pedir el automóvil prestado o dinero, no dejarle a cargo de un asesino serial extraño.**_

_**Sherlock se le quedó viendo sin entender de qué hablaba. **_

_**-Y todo porqué no quieres que vaya. Estás más raro de lo normal. **_

_**Sherlock guardó el móvil y caminó hasta el violín y se puso a tocar una versión de unos de los Nocturnos de Chopin. No quería seguir esa conversación. Necesitaba distanciarse de Baker Street, recorrer los callejones oscuros tras la silueta del asesino que debía moverse sigiloso, oliendo a los perros de caza. Sonriendo de forma cruel en medio del silencio y el frío.**_

_**No pudo evitar sonreír también, pero por algo totalmente diferente. Podría pasar muchas cosas, pero ellos estaban allí. En el departamento, a salvo. Fuera de la acción, lejos de la resolución del misterio en lo tangible, pero… aunque hubiera querido ver los ojos del tipo al ser capturado… prefería mil veces estar allí sabiendo que su mejor amigo estaba enfadado en su sillón sin herida alguna.**_

_**Si que se estaba volviendo un maldito dependiente.**_


	8. De secuelas y velos

**De altos y bajos**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**8.**

John solía sorprender, a veces, a un ido Sherlock Holmes observando sus manos con seriedad. Aquel gesto le había llamado la atención las primeras veces. Pero no pasaba a ser en su cerebro más que una más de las excentricidades de su compañero de piso.

Hubo una vez que lo vio parado junto a la ventana donde solía dejar su violín, en aquella pose seria mirando sus manos. John se había quedado a sus espaldas, cerca de las escaleras observándole.

**-¿Hay algo mal con tus manos?—**Preguntó sabiendo que muy probablemente obtendría una respuesta negativa. Sherlock apenas volteó a verle, negando como respuesta**.-¿Entonces?**

**-Sólo estoy pensado.**

John asintió levemente. Por alguna razón no quiso pensar demasiado en ello. El detective había cambiado en algunas cosas después de los tres años desaparecido; él, por su parte, también lo había hecho. Es por lo que no se detenía a preguntar que significaba ello, o que era lo que buscaba Sherlock en sus manos con tanta concentración.

Desde esa vez no había vuelto a preguntar.

**DarkCryonic**

14/09/2012 06:53:08 p.m.

_**PD:**_

_**Sherlock cerró los ojos y dejó el violín a un lado. Fue al mismo tiempo que John salía del departamento rumbo a su trabajo. No podía seguir haciendo eso más tiempo. En algún momento el otro se daría cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando. O quizás no. De todas formas siempre se quejó de que sus manías musicales le causaban más que dolores de cabeza. Quizás ni siquiera llegaría a darse cuenta que ya no podía tocar el violín como antes. No es que no quisiera, era que ya no podía. Aquellos tres años lejos tenían más consecuencias de las que el médico podía ver a simple vista. **_

_**Sonrió amargamente en medio de la penumbra del salón. Levantó sus manos frente a sus ojos y se les quedó viendo con fijeza. Era más que claro que ya no podría ejecutar las piezas de la forma adecuada, pero tenía que intentarlo. Por lo menos, para mantener el velo de la normalidad y la cotidianidad. Aunque luego tuviera que meter las manos bajo el agua fría para apaciguar el dolor que sentía a causa de la exigencia. Había perdido demasiado, no quería perder contra el silencio.**_


	9. De secuestros y verdades a medias

**De altos y bajos**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**9.**

Se queda con los ojos fijos en la luz que se cuela en la habitación. Es más de medio día y se niega a salir de su cama sólo porque las costumbres burguesas así lo indiquen. Está cansado. Ha corrido tras un asesino toda la noche y ha tenido que declarar en Yard dos horas después de eso. Y si no fuera poco, ha tenido que escuchar berrear a Sherlock más de lo normal, porque no le dejaban participar del interrogatorio del sospecho. Sí, estaba cansado. Podría dispararle a cualquiera que se atreviese a sacarlo de su cama, aunque sería un problema el alcanzar su arma, ya que la dejó en el salón. Pero matar a esa persona valdría la pena el esfuerzo de ir por ella.

Se esconde bajo las cobijas un poco más. No puede evitar darse cuenta que el departamento parece demasiado callado. Aquello no es normal y le empieza a poner nervioso. Tiene la esperanza de que Sherlock esté tan cansado como él y este dormitando en el sofá. O por lo menos, tiene la esperanza de que sea así.

Pasa una hora antes de no poder evitar salir de entre la calidez de su cama sólo para mirar la puerta de su cuarto y agudizar sus oídos. Se rasca la cabeza con nerviosismo y algo de rabia, no con el detective que se digna a estar silencioso, sino con él, por haber pasado la última hora pensando cada cosa dramática del repertorio que guarda en su cerebro para explicar el silencio del lugar. Cuando la última de las imágenes le llevó a Moriarty, fue que supo que era mejor dar una vuelta por el lugar y ver como iba todo con sus propios ojos. Ya luego, podría volver a recostarse.

Se puso su bata y salió de su cuarto sin meter mucho ruido, bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad y echó un vistazo al salón. NADIE. Caminó los metros hacia la cocina, donde aprovechó de encender el hervidor para el té, que creía muy prudente preparar, para calmar sus futuros nervios.

Está vez se dirigió al pasillo que daba al cuarto de baño y más allá al dormitorio de Sherlock. El primero estaba vacío, así que sólo le quedaba comprobar en el último.

**-¿Sherlock?—**Preguntó golpeando levemente la puerta para luego girar la manilla y entrar. VACÍO**.-¿Dónde diablos estás?—**Preguntó a la nada saliendo de allí y yendo a su cuarto en busca de su móvil.

Cuando lo tuvo entre las manos no se sorprendió el no tener mensajes de ninguna especie.

"_**¿Dónde estás?"**_

Escribió apresurado y mandó el mensaje esperando una respuesta automática. Cinco minutos después recibió un mensaje de Mycroft que le sorprendió.

"_**Mi hermano está bien, en este momento no puede responderte por sí mismo." MH**_

**-¿Por qué…?—**Rascó su nuca.

Según recordaba ninguno de los dos había salido herido después de la persecución, así que tenía que ser otra cosa. Pero qué podría ser aquello que tenía al detective impedido de contestar el mismo.

**DarkCryonic**

**14/09/2012 08:56:30 p.m.**

_**PD: **_

_**Sherlock cruzó la puerta aún enojado. No podía evitarlo. Había sido secuestrado por su propio hermano, se suponía que eso sólo se lo hacía a los demás. Trató de pasarse la mano derecha por el cabello, pero al no poder moverla recordó que la tenía vendaba e inmovilizada. Suspiró con desgano. Sí que tendría que explicar muchas cosas y no tenía ganas de hacerlo.**_

_**Mycroft le empujó para que avanzara y dejara de estorbar en la entrada.**_

_**-No es necesario que entres. —Le dijo tratando de que se fuera. El otro le quedó mirando con cara de "sabes que no lo haré".**_

_**-Me vale muy poco lo que quieras, hermanito. Estás, como decirlo, convaleciente y es mi deber asegurar tu llegada a salvo a las manos del doctor.**_

_**-Sólo lo haces para fastidiar. —Inquirió tratando de pensar en como evitar lo inevitable. John terminaría enterándose de lo que no quería. **_

_**-Veo que me tienes una muy mala apreciación. —Respondió el otro mientras subía los peldaños sin esperar a Sherlock.**_

_**Sherlock notó la mirada de asombro de John al verlos llegar, más al percatarse de sus manos.**_

_**-Pero… **_

_**-Estoy bien… Sólo es una exageración de Mycroft. —John miró al mayor para tener una respuesta más completa. **_

_**Sherlock se encaminó a la cocina para evitar escucharlos. Se quedó allí moviendo sus experimentos y probetas… hasta que unos 15 minutos después, apareció por el umbral el médico mirándole de la forma que había evitado que lo hiciera desde el principio. **_

"_**Adiós al único humano que había creído que no era un fenómeno."-Pensó Sherlock.**_


	10. De manos y cuidados

**De altos y Bajos**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**10.**

John no podía creer las palabras del mayor de los Holmes, menos la calma impersonal en que le contaba con escuetas palabras como su _hermanito_ tenía lastimados los brazos desde más de año y medio, por causa de algunas heridas mal cuidadas y lesiones que había sufrido siguiendo a los secuaces de Moriarty, y que por ello, estaba impedido de hacer movimientos de precisión o que tuvieran que ver con mover cosas pesadas.

Que por no cuidarse la lesiones podrían dejarlo incapacitado de por vida y que de paso, aquello dolía. Claro que sabía que aquello debía doler. No pudo evitar repetir el gesto que ya se le estaba haciendo demasiado cotidiano ese día, pasar su mano entre sus cabellos y de vez en cuando tirar de ellos como para despabilarse y hacerle pensar con acierto.

No sabía que le molestaba más. El que Sherlock no le hubiera contado o el que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

**-Mi hermano no quiere ser un problema. Él no entiende que las personas se preocupen por él. **

**-Qué dijo el médico que lo atendió. —**Interrumpió John no queriendo que le explicara lo que él ya sabía de experiencia propia.

**-Nada de forzar sus manos ni brazos. Y que no intente tocar el violín. Tendrá revisión cada 15 días…—**Lo último le apretó el pecho. Mycroft alargó una tarjeta y haciendo una venía leve con la cabeza se fue.

**DarkCryonic**

**14/09/2012 09:24:18 p.m.**

_**PD: **_

_**Sherlock bajó la mirada. **_

_**John caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a él. Instintivamente quitó sus manos de la visión. John pareció notarlo ya que se removió incómodo.**_

_**-Mycroft exagera. —Repitió mientras miraba a través del microscopio una muestra de cultivo de su último experimento.**_

_**-No… Ni siquiera intentes quitarle valor a lo que sucede. Yo ni siquiera puedo imaginar por las cosas que pasaste esos tres años y no pienso juzgarte por ellas. Pero… tus manos… -John apretó su cabeza con sus dos manos y terminó apoyando su frente contra la mesa en un gesto que le pareció exagerado a Sherlock.**_

_**-Yo acepto el costo. —Respondió con seriedad. El otro levantó la cabeza con rapidez.**_

_**-Y eso es lo que me exaspera más… Tú… no cuidas de ti mismo. Es por lo que cada vez que desapareces tengo la sensación de que podría pasarte cualquier cosa…-Medio gritó el médico.**_

_**Sherlock entrecerró los ojos. **_

_**-No lo entiendes. Y según tu hermano no serás capaz de entenderlo nunca. —Dijo con un tono que le recordó a Sherlock, al John que creía que él estaba muerto. **_

_**Pasaron unos 5 minutos en silencio, antes que Sherlock lo rompiera.**_

_**-John, ¿puedes abrir este frasco por mí? —Preguntó acercándole un gran frasco con ojos por sobre la mesa al médico que medio se descolocó por el cambio de tema.**_

_**-Eh… claro. —Dijo devolviéndoselo abierto. Sherlock asintió y volvió a guardar silencio mientras seguía con su experimento.-¿Necesitas algo más?—Preguntó el médico, y Sherlock notó el tono de ansiedad.**_

_**-Un té estaría bien. **_


	11. De música y recuerdos amargos

**De altos y bajos**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**11.**

No creía estar soñando o, por lo menos, eso creía. Cerró un par de veces los ojos para volver a enfocar la escena. Pero no, aquello era verdad, en medio del salón había una gran caja de cartón. Y no estaba exagerando en lo grande.

**-¿Qué demonios…?—**Murmuró adentrándose a la sala. **—Es muy temprano para estás cosas…-**Dijo sobándose la frente sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera lo que había allí dentro, no tenía que ser nada bueno.

**-No creía que fueras tan pesimista, John.** —Escuchó decir a Sherlock a sus espaldas que parecía haber notando su postura mañanera de "vete al diablo, Sherlock Holmes".

**-¿De dónde apareció esto?—**Preguntó John volteando a ver al otro que parecía mirar la caja de forma sospechosa al igual que él. OK, eso le daba más mala espina que antes.

**-Digamos que Mycroft creyó que esto nos hacia falta. Aunque no sé muy bien qué se supone que es.** —Dijo el más alto moviendo su móvil hacia John en un gesto de no darle demasiada importancia a las ideas de su hermano mayor.

**-¿Qué nos mandó?**

Sherlock se acercó a la caja que de altura le llegaba a la de su pecho. Miró levemente la cara superior y con algo de premura intentó acercar sus manos a ella, pero antes, John le golpeó las manos.

**-¡Manos quietas, ahora!—**Exclamó. Sherlock se le quedó mirando enfurruñado. John aún no entendía como el otro olvidaba tan pronto el dolor de sus manos después de forzarlas por cualquier absurda cosa que se le ocurría cuando él no estaba cerca para evitarlo.

**-Sólo es una caja.—**Dijo Sherlock retrocediendo un paso.

**-Pues tú no debes hacer movimientos de este estilo. Déjame a mí.** —Dijo el médico recordándole su última discusión al encontrar al detective jugando con el violín, cuando tenía prohibido si quiera mirarlo.

John abrió la caja sin mucho esfuerzo. Cuando el objeto quedó frente a ellos se le quedaron viendo con seriedad.

**-No creo que…**

**-Lo mismo digo...—**Dijo Sherlock.

**- ¿Por qué tu hermano…**

**-Ni idea. Ya sabes como es. Quizás lo hace para fastidiarnos.** —Dijo Sherlock inclinándose y observando el objeto con concentración.** —Además no es demasiado grande como para ser un simple tocadiscos. —**Preguntó pasándose la mano entre los cabellos algo contrariado.

**-Ni siquiera sé dónde pondremos un **_**Wurlitzer… como que no va con nuestro estilo… si es que tenemos uno…-**__Dijo John antes de echarse a reír, no podía imaginar que había hecho siquiera pensar a Mycroft que ellos querrían tener eso en su piso. _

_PD:_

_**Sherlock, menos perezoso, lo enchufó a la electricidad y se le quedó viendo al verlo prender todas las luces. Sin pensarlo mucho acercó sus manos a los botones y mirando levemente a John (que últimamente lo fastidiaba por todo lo que tenía que ver con sus manos) apretó un número y luego otro. **_

**_Cuando uno de los Nocturnos de Chopin empezó a sonar claramente fue que lo entendió. Se acercó a la vidriera y reconoció los logotipos de varios de los discos. Le recorrió un escalofrío. Mycroft era un idiota. _**

**_-¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó John notando la tensión en el rostro del otro._**

_**-Hay que devolver esto… sacarlo de aquí…-Dijo empuñando sus manos de manera instintiva, lo que puso más tenso al médico. Sherlock retrocedió un par de pasos. **_

_**-¿Qué hay de malo?—Preguntó el médico observando los discos de cerca. —Es raro que sea música clásica…**_

_**-Son los discos de mi padre. —Sentenció Sherlock caminando hacia el enchufe y tirando de él con fuerza.**_

_**El silencio se hizo más pesado cuando notó que John lo miraba con seriedad y preocupación.**_

_**-Hay que sacarlo de aquí…-Volvió a decir, esta vez tratando de concentrarse y olvidar las viejas imágenes que se agolpaban en su cerebro que creyó haber borrado con eficiencia. —Dile a Mycroft que lo saque de aquí o lo empujaré hasta la escalera y lo tiraré por ella.—Agregó antes de irse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras él. **_

**_Trató de calmarse, en alguna parte de todo eso había empezado a sentirse ahogado. Su hermano era un maldito… ¿Qué diablos estaba intentando con mandarle eso? ¿Acaso desestabilizarlo? _**


	12. De historias viejas y padres

**De altos y bajos**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**12.**

No supo a qué se debió todo ese jaleo entre Mycroft, Sherlock y los discos. Las palabras a medio decir del mayor de los Holmes hablaban de una vieja rencilla que creyó que el otro había superado con los años.

El salón del departamento estuvo como antes en menos de dos horas. Ni rastros de que alguna vez aquel armatoste de otra época hubiera estado en medio trayendo demasiado del pasado de Sherlock.

El detective sólo apareció a la hora del té sin mediar palabra y dejándose caer en el sofá en un estado de quietud que inquietó a John. Tenía curiosidad de preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Sintió que aquella historia era demasiado dolorosa o por lo menos, desestabilizadora para Sherlock. Así que como buen amigo, se limitó a servirle un té, guardar silencio y esperar a que algo los hiciera seguir rotando en el mundo.

Una hora después el llamado de Lestrade barrió con la sensación ambiental en menos de lo esperado. Sherlock saltando en su sitio rumbo a su cuarto para vestirse; él, tomando su arma y alistándose para salir a ver una nueva escena del crimen.

…..

DarkCryonic, 01 noviembre de 2012.

…..

_PD:_

_**Sherlock nunca había creído necesario hacer una rabieta así si no fuera porque de alguna forma tanta información le había ocasionado una sobrecarga. No estaba preparado para esa jugarreta de su hermano mayor. **_

_**Le había dicho ciento de veces que no quería nada de las cosas de su padre. Que áquel en vida ya le había hecho patente la no intención de dejarle tocar sus cosas. Así que no quería hacerlo ahora que sabía que el viejo no podía interponerse. **_

_**Nunca habían tenido una relación padre-hijo. No había existido, porque su padre había decidido que no podían entenderse. Él había aceptado la realidad. Sherlock Holmes no era un Holmes del todo. Nunca podría ser tan templado como Mycroft. Nunca había tenido sus aspiraciones ni motivaciones. Después de todo, había querido ser un pirata. Sólo un pirata, desde siempre. **_

_**Sus habilidades fuera de control sólo habían ocasionado largas conversaciones entre sus padres, traducidas en largas estadías en Internados exclusivos y viajes a Francia con sus parientes por parte de su madre. Pero nada parecía hacer cambiar la imagen que tenían de él. **_

_**En muchas ocasiones había creído que lo más cercano a un padre, había sido Mycroft mismo. Una idea patética. Pero la única. Y sin ser muy conciente de aquello, había dejado al viejo por su hermano mayor. Le había tomado como la imagen de poder a la que tenía que rebelarse. Mycroft era todo lo que él no era, y mejor. Mycroft era quien se elevaba por sobre él, quien le cuidaba, y de quien debía huir.**_

_**Él no quería los discos del viejo, aunque los hubiera deseado en la adolescencia. No los necesitaba, así como su padre nunca necesitó de él. Quizás en el futuro, buscaría la forma de hacerse con uno de los paraguas de Mycroft. Para fastidiarle, para retenerle en la memoria y para dejarle ir en medio de su palacio mental.**_


	13. De niños y dolores

**De altos y bajos**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**13.**

Las revisiones de los brazos y manos del detective siempre le volvían arisco. John trataba de aguantarse las ganas de asfixiarlo con sus propias manos, cuando medio huía de los controles con el kinesiólogo. Sabía de primera fuente que las terapias eran un fastidio y, muchas veces, eran más dolorosas que la misma afección, pero no permitiría que las secuelas de los tres años lejos terminaran por dejar en silencio a Sherlock.

A veces creía que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, pero qué iba a hacer. El violín era el corazón del detective. Lo había entendido después del episodio con "la mujer". Y si Sherlock no volvía a tocarlo, él no volvería a tener la oportunidad de entenderlo, como cuando trataba de interpretar su estado de ánimo por medio de los ritmos y melodías en las madrugadas.

**-John… Ya no quiero ir.—**Había dicho Sherlock dejándose caer en una de las sillas fuera de la oficina de Lestrade.

**-Hemos hablado eso ya muchas veces, y sabes cual es mi respuesta.—**Sentenció mirando hacia todos lados.

Notó que los policías no parecían prestarles demasiada atención. Para bien o mal, ya deberían haber aceptado que Sherlock estaba fuera del alcance de sus cerebros, y que por mucho que los pusiera nerviosos, era el mejor en lo que hacia.

**-No me estás prestando atención**.—Se quejó Sherlock mientras peleaba con una de las vendas de sus manos.

**-Pareces un niño.—**Dijo John sabiendo que gran parte del día el detective no parecía tener más de 14 años de edad.

**-Ya pueden entrar.—**Dijo Donovan sin mirarles desde la puerta de la oficina. Supuso que incluso después de estar enterada de todos los pormenores de los tres años de muerte de Sherlock, aun no podía aceptar que había estado tan equivocada desde el principio. John no podía evitar mirarla con algo de desprecio, desde la vuelta del detective. Sherlock no había mencionado palabra. Supuso que para él el único importante en Yard era Lestrade.

**-Que bueno que vinieron.—**Saludó el Inspector lanzándole una carpeta a Sherlock que él interceptó en el aire antes.

**-John…!**

Se la pasó antes de que empezara con sus reclamos de estar sobreprotegiéndole.

**-Lo siento.—**Dijo el pelicano mirándole.—**Se me olvida que está lesionado.—**Dijo mientras les daba señas para que tomaran asiento.

Sherlock dejó de prestarles atención para hundirse en su lectura. Sonrió levemente al notar la mirada de Lestrade en el detective, parecía aliviado y hasta tranquilo. Como si Sherlock le trajera algo de paz, aunque fuera una cosa difícil de imaginar conociendo al detective, que a grandes luces era un caos por donde le vieras. Un caos.

…

DC 01 de noviembre de 2012

…

_**PD: **_

_**Sherlock había salido de la consulta del kinesiólogo más adolorido de lo normal. No podía creer como ese hombre podía hacerle todo eso sin que John pusiera una queja por nada, cuando siempre que parecía en problemas saltaba por lo más mínimo.**_

_**Caminaron en silencio rumbo a Yard. John parecía tranquilo, lo que era positivo. Quizás era un buen momento para decirle que ya no quería ir más a las terapias. Que se apañaría con descansar. OK. Habían tenido esa conversación unas 7 veces en el pasado, y siempre había recibido un NO y una amenaza de usar secuaces de Mycroft para convencerle. Como si eso fuera a mermar sus impulsos. Pero lo intentaría de nuevo. No perdía nada.**_


	14. De disparos y sonrisas

**De altos y bajos**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**14.**

John se quedó quieto en su sitio. No fue muy conciente de lo que había pasado hasta que notó a Lestrade en el suelo apretando su hombro con una mano, a Sherlock a un metro, con una rodilla en el suelo y un arma entre las manos apuntando hacia la puerta abierta frente a ellos. Notó su propia arma en su mano derecha y su respiración agitada y al compás de sus latidos, mientras su cuerpo estaba listo para actuar en menor atisbo de peligro.

**-¡Lestrade! ¿Estás bien?—**Escuchó preguntar a Sherlock que hacia un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie sin volverse un blanco demasiado evidente.

**-Lo estoy. Me dio en el hombro.**

**-¿John?—**Preguntó mirándole. Al instante se puso de pie y sin dejar de revisar el lugar se acercó al Inspector y asintió al detective corroborando el bienestar del policía.

**-¿Qué mierda ha sido todo eso?—**Preguntó Donovan apareciendo por otra puerta junto a tres policías más.

**-Han tratado de matarnos**.—Dijo Lestrade sentándose en su sitio ayudado por John, que trataba de controlar la entrada y salida del tiro.

**-Estamos demasiado cerca. —**Murmuró Sherlock revisando el lugar y observando rápidamente por las ventanas del cuarto hacia la calle.** —Se sorprendió de que diéramos tan pronto con él. Nos ha estado subestimando todo este tiempo. Ahora cometerá errores… **

**-Sherlock, no es el momento…-**Murmuró John que trataba de acercársele para revisarle también.

**-¿Por qué?—**Preguntó sorprendiendo al médico.

**-Sólo hazme caso…** -Dijo volviendo a poner atención.—**Y deja de sonreír.—**Agregó bajando la voz.

…..

**DarkCryonic 02 de noviembre de 2012**

…

_**PD: **_

_**La posible escena de un crimen siempre le pone el cerebro a mil. Se centra tanto en captar todos los detalles, que a veces olvida que su vida podría terminarse en menos de un segundo si se expone demasiado. Peor aún. La vida de John podría perderse sin que pueda impedirlo si quiera.**_

_**Pero esta vez, le ha empujado y lo ha sacado de la trayectoria de la primera bala. No ha podido hacer lo mismo con Lestrade. Sólo puede disparar hacia la puerta y mirar a su alrededor en busca de más peligro. **_

_**Todo se detiene cuando el silencio invade su cerebro y escucha desde lejos la respiración entrecortada de Lestrade y -podría jurar- los latidos del corazón de John.**_

_**Donovan lo saca de su posición en guardia, se dedica a absorber todo lo que pueda obtener del lugar. De soslayo ve a John atender a Lestrade, para luego voltearse hacia él dándole una de las típicas miradas de médico. Siempre parece ser igual. Todos están demasiado nerviosos para entender que ya están en la pista correcta y que pronto darán con el asesino. Es tan emocionante. A duras penas aguanta la tentación de ponerse a saltar por el lugar. **_

_**John le pide que deje de sonreír. Lo hace sin entender muy bien aquella manía de ponerse graves cuando las cosas se ponen más divertidas. **_

_**Aburridos…. **_


	15. De aburrimientos y violines

**De altos y bajos**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**15.**

Lestrade y sus dos semanas de reposo después de recibir el disparo en el hombro le estaban comiendo la cabeza a Sherlock Holmes, y ahí estaba él para sufrir de las rabietas de genio. Menos mal que aun podía distraerse en la clínica, aunque no estuviera todo lo alejado que quisiera de lo que pasaba en el departamento cuando estaba trabajando. Tenía desarrollado un sexto sentido para saber cuando el detective estaba planeando quemar el que era su hogar. Y no podía dejar de mirar su móvil esperando el aviso de la señora Hudson avisándole del humo y de los bomberos.

OK. Era un alarmista, pero quien no lo sería con un compañero de piso como el que le había tocado a él. Tampoco es que no lo hubiera sabido de antemano, medio mundo se había acercado a él dándole largas charlas sobre lo mal que lo iba a pasar, pero por alguna razón prefirió saberlo por sí mismo. No debía ser tan malo. Y a veces quería estrellar su cabeza contra la primera pared que se le pasara por delante, para certificar que habían tenido razón en algunas cosas. Pero por alguna cosa que no llegaba a identificar del todo, aquello que provocaba las ideas de matarlo, eran las mismas que lo mantenían allí, en Baker Street, aguantándole y viviendo la vida.

"_**Aún no he quemado el departamento."** SH_

Río al leer el mensaje. Imaginó verlo en el sofá, lleno de aburrimiento después de tener media docena de experimentos medio mortales en la mesa de la cocina.

"_**Aún no es ni medio día."**JW_

Respondió antes de dejar entrar a un nuevo paciente a su consulta. Y volvió a imaginarle levantándose del sofá y yendo hacia la ventana junto a su violín. Porque le conocía, porque aún siendo el hombre más complicado que había conocido, tenía simplicidades como esas.

Cuando volvió al departamento no se sorprendió de verlo sentado usando su laptop en medio del ambiente de tranquilidad. Nerviosamente pasó la vista por el lugar, todo parecía tal cual había visto por la mañana. Sonrió sintiéndose tonto. Y se adentró a la cocina a preparar té.

….

**DC-28-11-2012 17:51:17**

….

_**PD: Sherlock se removió inquieto en el sofá. No tenía nuevos mensajes en su blog. Además Lestrade se había tomado unas vacaciones demasiado largas a causa del las consecuencias del último caso. Estaba tentado en llamar a Mycroft, pero creía firmemente que no debía caer tan bajo, podía resistir un poco más. Aunque claramente ya medio millar de sus neuronas habían decidido suicidarse, y no podía dejar que murieran más. Si seguía así quedaría como Anderson. Naa… Eso era exagerar, y él no era tan dramático como su hermano. Ni en sus peores días llegaría a una sinapsis del nivel del forense, eso era obvio.**_

_**Miró su móvil una vez más. Pero nada. Allí no había nada. Era bastante probable que alguien estuviera siendo asesinado en algún lugar, esperaba que pasara rápido para que los de Yard se enteraran y de paso él tuviera algo que hacer. Con un muerto se conformaba. Ni si quiera tenía que ser un asesino serial. Con uno normalito… OK, tampoco tan normalito, pero que por lo menos tuviera un CI de sobre 110…**_

_**Mandó un mensaje a John, sólo por hacer algo. Su respuesta le hizo sonreír. Se estiró en el sofá y dio un impulso para ponerse de pie. El sol estaba en medio del cielo, y junto a la ventana estaba cálidamente agradable. Cogió el violín, y sin pensarlo demasiado las notas del solo de**_ _**Scheherazade de Rimsky-Korsakov vinieron a su cabeza, haciendo que sus manos lo ejecutaran mientras las personas, allá afuera, ajenas a aquella melodía caminaban por la calle en medio de sus cotidianas vidas.**_


End file.
